A Scorpion in love with a Rose
by THELASTLIVINGDRAGON
Summary: Dabbles. I am just going to post stuff tell I can't think of anything more.
1. Meeting

A** Scorpion in Love with a Rose**

**Why do we have to tell you that I do not own all of this? You know this belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This Harry Potter fic and is a mix of both the movies and the books and it is a Scorpius and Rose fic. I love this couple and I love how Rose looks with her red hair and her freckles I wish look like that I look like that but all I have is mud-brown hair and no freckles at all.**

* * *

Slytherins do not fall in love with people from any other house other then Slytherin. it was dangerous when they did, for both them and the one they fell for and almost always end in some kind of tragedy. Like for example Snap loved Lily but she end up marrying his worst enemy and the Bloody Baron killed himself and the one he loved (Helena Ravenclaw for those of us that didn't know that) when she won't come back to Hogwarts with him and more less famous ones. So could you imagine the dismay of pure-blood slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy when he found himself falling for the griffindor princess Rose Weasly.

One warm day Scorpius Malfoy was jump around platform 9 3/4 this was going to be his first day at Hogwarts, and he could not more excited about it. He couldn't wait to get going. Now stay away from the Weasley and the Potters now we don't get mixed up in that group said Draco Malfoy his father.

Yes Dad, Scorpius said to his father.

Then train whistle blow, Scorpius hugged his mom and ran for the train.

Once on the train sat down in compartment with one of his friends Bob Goyle they started talking about the last quidditch game Bob start to say something but Scorpius wasn't listening anymore a girl had come walking past the door and sat down in the compartment across from he's. Scorpius was usually not one to stare at girls, but he could not help but stare at this girl. She was tall about 4'5 foot (tall for a first year girl). She had freckles all over her body and had long curly fiery red hair that was, in Scorpius' mind, very beautiful.

Then the beautiful girl looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile, Scorpius blushed.

What...

Malfoys never blush they just don't what in the world was this girl doing to make him act like this?

Malfoy, Scorpius

The sorting hat hasted for a minute or two but then shouted "SLETHERIN" the Sletherins clapped as he sat dwn to watch all the other people get sorted.

There was an Izzoe Longbottom,

Zach Coner,

Albus Potter,

Bob was put in Sletherin.

but then the headmistress shouted the name Weasley Rose,

At that name the the girl that Scorpius had stared at on the train comes walking up to the stool! Scorpius mind was going a mile a second now no. No way this girl could a Weasley, one of the two families he's father told him to stay away from, it just couldn't be.

He was so doomed.


	2. Rose Jrounal

This is what Rose thinks of Scorpius

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Dear Journal

I love his gray eyes,

His slick blonde hair,

Rrrrr...

I cannot take anymore

Why can't he see?

Can't he see all my glances his way?

Can't he hear my heart beating right through my crest when ever I stand near him?

Why can't Scorpius see that I love him?

I know that my father told me to stay away from him but I don't care.

Not that it matter though

Because to him we are enemies

Everyday I have to fake that nothing has changed between us

That I still hate him

When I really don't

And I am sure he doesn't think the same of me

- Rose Weasly

* * *

A/N I am sorry that I couldn't make it longer.


	3. love Potion

Scorpius is tired of being truned down by Rose. so much that he makes a love potion.

I own nothing

* * *

I was furious, I just been shoot down for the tenth time this week, by the one and only Rose Weasly.

I loved her. I loved her more than anything. The problem was she didn't love me back. As a matter of fact she hated me. She's has made that know. I've asked her out a million times. The first she said No he thought she just didn't think he wasn serious but then she just kept saing "NO" and surely someone as smart as Rose would have relized by now that he wasn't joke.

I treat her like a princess if she just give me the chance.

Well if she wasn't going to love me on her own then I was just going to have to help her.

I am going to make her love me just as much as I loved her.

But how...

He sat down in the Slythin common and thought about this.

Well I should do me Potion homework while I'm at it.

An 15-inch essay on Amortentia.

Then it hit me.

A love potion.

He could give her a love potion.

The next day I snuck into the potions classroom and got all the ingredients.

3 cups of salt  
2 boiled cat's eyes  
7 hairs of the target of the potion  
12 forget-me-not flowers  
1 drop of blood from the maker of this potion  
4 eggs with shell left on  
14 rosemary herbs

I to started making the potion and then I stopped in the middle of it. Do I really want this? Would I really let myself sink so low as to try and force a girl to love me? No. I would wait.

I will wait for Rose to love herself.


End file.
